High Stakes
by GoldEagle91
Summary: Le confort de Cocoon perdu, l'humanité doit trouver sa place sur le monde Hostile de Pulse. Le gouvernement provisoire essaie d'offrir à l'humanité un nouvel âge d'or, cependant un groupe agissant dans l'ombre ne compte pas le laisser réaliser sa vision.
1. Prologue

**5 ans après la chute.**

Après le renversement du Sanctum par les L'cies, la chute de Cocoon et le maintien de celle-ci par le sacrifice de deux d'entre eux, l'humanité rencontre son plus grand défi.  
Le monde de confort et de sécurité que l'humanité a connu n'est désormais plus qu'un idéal.

L'humanité est désormais maître de sa destinée. Le gouvernement provisoire est le nouveau guide qui permettra de l'humanité de prospérer en ces temps troublés.  
Le doute et l'incertitude sont dans les pensés de chacun, la guidance divine des Fal'cie perdue, les hommes et femmes du nouveau-monde sont livrés à eux-mêmes.

Le gouvernement provisoire se charge donc d'organiser la création de nouvelles colonies, d'usines de production, de champs agricoles et mettre en place un structure saine capable de prendre l'humanité en charge.

Les plus courageux ont décidés de quitter Cocoon pour s'établir en "bas", appelés colons, ces hommes et femmes ont tout quitté pour pouvoir s'établir et prospérer sur un monde magnifique, bien que hostile.

L'humanité à profondément regressé technologiquement.  
Les technologies de confort, tel les véhicules volants et les affichages holographiques, sont désormais des denrées rares. Les écrans LED, voitures à énergie fossiles et autres technologies du passé sont désormais légions, étant donné leur facilité et leur coût de production.  
Les technologies de l'ancien monde sont désormais uniquement réservés au plus riches.

La colonisation est géré par l'armée, sous équipée et en sous nombre évident. Les gradés d'autrefois se retrouvent désormais dans des positions administratives, à gérer l'effort de colonisation au lieu d'organiser l'effort contre Pulse comme autrefois.  
Les troupes elles-mêmes sont désormais équipées avec des armes à feu basiques, des équipements d'antan et des véhicules primaires.

Les services administratifs réduits, les hôpitaux et écoles ne sont plus une priorité pour les colons, qui cherchent à tout prix à subsister, parfois au prix de leur humanité.

Un groupe agit dans l'ombre pour terrasser le gouvernement provisoire, par la force.

L'espoir de survie de l'humanité n'a jamais été aussi incertain. 

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Je me lance aujourd'hui dans ma première fic après beaucoup d'années de préparation. Le style ici sera semi-réaliste dans l'univers de FF.  
Je vous demande d'être indulgent, je prendrais vos commentaires en considération bien entendu ! :)

Certains personnages principaux et secondaires seront de ma propre imagination. Les équipements, véhicules, vêtements seront pour la plupart tiré de modèles réels afin de vous offrir un point de référence cohérent avec ma vision de pulse après la chute.  
Pour ceux ayant joué au premier Deus Ex, il s'agira de faire le clivage finement réalisé entre monde technologique futuriste et d'aujourd'hui.

Pour l'inspiration générale, je pense m'être pas mal inspiré de MGS et également de Deus Ex, et bien sûr FF !

La fréquence d'écriture ne risque pas d'être extrêment soutenue, cependant, je tiens à préciser que j'essayerais d'écrire quand je le peux, donc ne soyez pas surpris.

Le premier chapitre est presque terminé et arrivera bientôt. :)

Je tiens tout de même à remercier une personne en particulier, qui saura se reconnaître dans ces lignes, sans qui rien ne saurait possible. Même si cela m'a pris du temps, je l'ai tout de même fait et c'est en partie grâce à toi. :) 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Desert Storm

Premier chapitre terminé, en espérant que cela vous plaise ! :)

* * *

**Localisation**

: Etat de Maltrac, zone Ouest Pulse - Désert de Valdan  
**Capitale administrative** : Freedom's Hope

**Contrôle** : Gouvernement Provisoire

**Garnison** : 27ème Bataillon d'infanterie - "_March with Us to Victory_"

"Un rapport de la part de l'état-major stipule que les conditions d'entraînement des troupes serait visiblement en baisse par rapport à l'année passé ! Comment pouvez-vous justifier ça alors que nos vies sont entre leurs mains ?!"

Le soldat qui conduisait le véhicule tourna le bouton du volume de la radio du véhicule vers la gauche pour l'éteindre. Il regarda dans son rétroviseur central pour focaliser son regard sur son passager situé sur le siège arrière gauche.

\- Désolé Lieutenante, je n'avais pas vu que j'étais sur cette radio. Je n'aime pas ces débats politiques de toute façon. Dit le soldat avec assurance.

Le lieutenant releva péniblement la tête. Elle venait d'être réveillée par cette stupide radio. Elle avait horreur des débats politiques. La plupart du temps, il passait leur temps à critiquer ses frères d'armes, dont elle par définition.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour recouvrer ses esprits. Ce voyage en avion l'avait profondément fatiguée. Elle n'en pouvait plus des allées et venues entre différents camps militaires. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était d'en finir avec l'entraînement de ces fichues recrues et rentrer chez elle.

Elle regarda à gauche, puis à droite. Elle se trouvait dans le siège passager d'un véhicule militaire M988 quatre places.  
Ce genre de véhicule était désormais très courant dans les forces terrestres pour transporter des troupes, faible coût, peu de maintenance et surtout une facilité de production pour les chaînes d'assemblage de "là-haut".

Les sièges étaient recouverts d'une housse en tissu de couleur beige. L'intégralité du véhicule était en beige d'ailleurs, à l'exception du volant et des contrôles. Un écriteau sur le siège situé devant elle lisait "WARNING DO NOT STORE AMMUNITION BOXES BELOW THE SEATS"  
Elle baissa sa tête pour voir qu'il y avait bel et bien une boîte de munitions en dessous du siège. Ironie du sort.

Elle concentra sa vision par la fenêtre. Mis à part une étendue de sable et de pierres, c'était tout ce que le paysage offrait. Elle pouvait distinguer au loin un pointe de Cocoon, mais c'était à peu près tout. Un paysage mort, sans importance particulière.

Sa vision se focalisa sur le conducteur. Habillé avec un uniforme ACU de couleur beige clair, d'un béret coiffé sur le côté droit de couleur vert clair avec le blason de son unité.  
L'homme n'était pas particulièrement imposant, il avait les cheveux courts de couleur noir, un visage rond avec un petit nez et une peau blanche, qui tenait plutôt vers le rose.

\- On arrive bientôt Lieutenante. Lança-il Encore deux minutes et on arrivera sur la base du département Maltrac.

Le paysage ne changea pas. Le même désert vide et fade que tout à l'heure. Difficile d'imaginer une base en plein milieu de ce grand rien.

Aucun animal, aucun station service, même pas de végétation, aucun point d'intérêt si ce n'est le soleil brûlant et la vague de chaleur.

"_Pourquoi il faut toujours que je me coltine les trous de ce genre ?_"

Le véhicule arriva devant la base après quelques instants. Entouré de grands murs de béton avec des barbelés au dessus, le véhicule s'arrêta devant une petite bâtisse de couleur beige avec une barrière avec le panneau "STOP" à l'avant.

Un jeune militaire, habillé de son uniforme beige et de son béret vert clair sorta de la bâtisse. Il se positionna à la fenêtre conducteur et engagea avec le conducteur. Le patch de rang sur son torse indiqua qu'il était caporal.

\- Salut Jais ! Tu reviens de Freedom's Hope ? Demanda-il

\- Ouais, je suis passé récupérer la lieutenante. Elle va se charger du tir pour quelques jours ici. Réponda le conducteur.

\- Ok, je te laisse passer ! S'exclama le caporal Et après …

\- C'est fini les deux mémères ?! Cria la lieutenante Plus vite vous nous faites passer, plus vite je peux vous montrer comment flinguer !

Le caporal leva immédiatement la barrière. Son expression faciale laissa apparaître que le caporal était visiblement très gêné, tout comme son collègue. La voiture continua sa route jusqu'au baraquements des officiers, où la lieutenante alla résider.

\- Voilà, c'est ici, le sergent de semaine vous montrera vos quartiers et vous donnera votre affectation. Le colonel n'est pas là pendant plusieurs jours, il revient Mercredi. Dit le conducteur.

La lieutenante ouvrit la porte avec sa main droite. Elle pris quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits et s'étirer. Son voyage l'avait fatiguée et dormir dans ce véhicule n'avait pas été des plus confortables.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher et le ciel alternait sa couleur bleue vers un noir intense. Quelques étoiles parsemaient déjà le ciel, et la lune pointait déjà le bout de son nez.

La lieutenante marcha jusqu'à l'arrière du véhicule. Elle ouvrit le coffre afin de prendre ses affaires, à savoir un sac et deux malettes, une grande et une petite.

Le grand sac coyote contenait toutes ses affaires. Il s'agissait d'un sac Mystery Ranch 3-days Assault Backpack. Sac au design particulier avec son système triple zip en Y, ses passants MOLLE pour l'ajout de poches tactiques et autres. A l'avant du sac, on pouvait lire "MYSTERY RANCH - BRENMAN 3 DAYS ASSAULT" cousu dessus.  
La lieutenante prit le sac sur son épaule gauche.

La petite mallette était une pelicase 1720 de couleur noir. Ornée "PELICASE" en haut et fermée par quatres verrous étanches, cette mallette était inviolable, par le sable, l'eau et n'importe quel élément liquide. Sa forme rectangulaire imposante laissait deviner que cette mallette était conçu pour une chose : une arme.  
Elle prit la mallette de sa main gauche.

L'autre mallette, nettement plus imposante, était également l'une de ces mallettes étanches, mais beaucoup plus grande. Il s'agissait du modèle 1750, qui était en réalité un modèle plus long, spécialement conçu pour le transport d'armes de type DMR (Designated Marksman Weapon) ou bien encore de fusil de précision. Celle-ci était couverte de stickers de différentes sociétés d'armes à feu ou de matériel militaire, sans doute le fruit de nombreuses années de collection.  
L'intéressée fit apparaître un léger sourire sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'empara de la mallette de sa main droite.

Une fois en possession de ses affaires, elle se dirigea devant les quartiers des officiers. Un grand bâtiment terne avec des murs dors et déjà usées par le sable malgré sa construction récente. Etrangement, aucune des lumières des chambres n'étaient allumés. Les petites fenêtres carrées reflétait uniquement la lumière de la lune, ne laissant rien voir de l'extérieur. L'entrée était simplement deux portes vitrées, dans lequel on pouvait apercevoir un escaliers et deux couloirs, l'un allant vers la gauche et l'autre vers la droite.

Le jeune militaire s'approcha de la lieutenante, un peu tremblant suite à l'incident d'il y a quelques minutes.

\- Vous y êtes lieutenante. Rentrez, le Sergent s'occupera de vous. Dit-il, fébril.

\- Rompez. Annonça elle sèchement.

La caporal rentra donc dans son véhicule et décida de partir vers une autre partie de la base.  
La lieutenante s'aventura dans le bâtiment. Elle poussa la porte en verre afin de pénétrer dans le hall. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle remarqua un homme qui venait de sortir du couloir gauche. Ce dernier s'approcha vers elle et la salua.

\- Lieutenante. Bienvenue au 27ème Régiment d'infanterie. Je suis le Sergent Balnac. Annonça l'homme.

Le sergent était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, la peau tanné par le soleil. Malgré son visage fin, l'homme était plutôt large. La lieutenante remarqua qu'il cachait une calvitie naissante avec son béret, qui était légèrement incliné sur la droite pour cacher son manque de cheveux.  
Le nez plat, les lèvres fines et de petits yeux verts, le sergent était à l'image de cette base, à l'épreuve des âges.

\- Sergent, veuillez me présenter à mes quartiers. Ordonna la Lieutenante.

\- Suivez-moi dans ce cas.

Les deux militaires montèrent les escaliers pour se retrouver au 1er étage. Le lieu était entièrement peint en blanc avec le sol de couleur bleu clair. Les portes étaients peintes en noir, toutes avec des poignées blanches en plastique, chacune d'entre-elles étaient équipés d'un lecteur de carte . Le lieu ressemblait plus à un dortoir de colonie de vacances qu'à un dortoir militaire.  
Le lieu sentait la peinture neuve et l'odeur de plastique, ce lieu sentait le neuf, malgré la façade extérieure.  
Le sergent guida la lieutenante vers la dernière porte à droite du couloir, puis fit tourner un badge dans le lecteur de carte à puce sur le côté droit de la porte, et la porte s'ouvra.

Le sergent se tourna vers la lieutenante.

\- Voici vos quartiers, tout à été préparé pour votre confort. Vous êtes la seule dans ce bâtiment, étant donné qu'il est relativement neuf. Dit le sergent.

\- Très bien. fit la Lieutenante.

\- Le colonel Davidson sera de retour mercredi. D'ici là, c'est quartier libre pour vous, vous êtes libre d'utiliser toutes les installations de la base à votre convenance, jusqu'à mercredi donc.

\- Merci. lança-elle Vous pouvez disposez.

\- Lieutenante. Dit il avec respect.

Le sergent parti, la lieutenante entra dans ses quartiers. En face d'elle se trouvait l'une de ces petites fenêtres, avec un rideau de couleur olive.  
A gauche de cette fenêtre, se trouvait un lit simple de taille moyenne. Les draps étaient blancs, tout comme l'oreiller. A la base de ce lit se trouvait un petit banc en métal. A la gauche de ce lit, une petite table de chevet avec une lampe et un réveil numérique, qui indiquait "9.24PM" en lumière verte.

Contre le mur à gauche de la pièce se trouvait un bureau en bois, avec quatre tiroirs à sa gauche. Une lampe de bureau métallique de couleur blanche y trônait, avec quelques documents situés dessus. Une chaise de bureau sur roulettes ainsi qu'une chaise en plastique blanche était toutes deux sous le bureau.

Directement à droite de l'entrée se situait une armoire de métal, fermé par un loquet noir, métallique lui aussi.

Une porte similaire à celle du couloir se situait à gauche, minus le lecteur de carte.

La lieutenante posa ses deux pelicases sur le bureau. La plus grande dépassait des deux côtés tandis que la plus petite tenait parfaitement sur la longueur et la largeur de ce bureau.  
Elle posa son sac sur le dos sur le petit banc au pieds du lit. Une fois libérée de ses affaires, elle décida de s'aventurer dans la porte noire.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour y trouver une petite salle de bain. En face d'elle se situait une cabine de douche, à droite de la cabine, des WC et directement à gauche, un évier avec un miroir, agrémenté d'un néon juste au dessus.

Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur à sa gauche et la salle s'illumina d'un blanc éclatant. Elle haussa un sourcil et laissa esquisser un sourire.

\- L'avantage, c'est que j'aurais pas à partager, pour une fois ! Lança elle.

La lieutenante décida de prendre une douche, bien méritée après ses heures de voyages. Elle retourna dans la chambre afin de se dévêtir.

Premièrement, elle retira son béret. Le sien était de couleur tan, avec l'emblème du 2ème Régiment des troupes de Reconnaissance. Il s'agissait d'un emblème métallique avec une paire de flèches dorées croisées sur fond vert, avec une tête de loup argenté par dessus.  
Normalement, les personnels standards ont un béret de couleur khaki, seuls les membres les plus méritant dispose du béret tan.

Elle laissa tomber sa veste d'uniforme. Contrairement aux militaires de ce régiment, la sienne était camouflée. Plus précisément avec un motif forestier tacheté, qui alternait entre le vert clair, foncé, et le coyote brown, le modèle était le M98 dit "N-Woodland". Très efficace pour le combat en zone forestière et semi-aride.  
Deux poches horizontales étaient sur le torse, fermé par fermeture velcro. Au dessus de celle de gauche se situait une bande patronymique, et sur celle de droite, on pouvait lire "ARMY - RCN", RCN qui voulait dire "Recon".  
Les manches était pourvues de poches au niveau des biceps, les deux fixé fermement par des attaches Velcro. Une surface velcro était présente sur chacune de ces poches en extérieur pour la fixation de patchs, la bande était coupée au milieu.  
Un patch trônait sur l'épaule gauche, traité infrarouge, facilement reconnaissable grâce à ses lettres découpées au laser, on pouvait y lire " O POS - NKDA ".

Elle ôta ses chaussures, il s'agissait d'une paire de Lowa Z6S Battle Brown. Laçage avec lacets paracordes et œillets en métal, extérieur en croûte de cuir et cordura 500 deniers. Ces chaussures étaient aussi résistantes que confortables. Bien entendu, elles n'étaient pas de dotation et était une acquisition personnelle de la Lieutenante.

Puis, elle retira son pantalon.  
Du même camouflage N-Woodland que le haut. Le pantalon se fermait à l'aide d'un zip et d'un bouton.  
Deux grandes poches cargos sur les cuisses, deux poches revolvers au niveau de la ceinture et deux poches arrières, ce pantalon était plébiscité par les soldats qui avait la chance de l'avoir en dotation.  
Sur chacun des genoux, se trouvait un renfort de tissu et une poche interne pour y stocker des genouillères souples.  
Les chevilles étaient aussi ajustables grâce à un système de cordons, utile pour ne pas laisser la poussière rentrer à l'intérieur.

Une fois en sous-vêtement, elle se dirigea vers la douche. Une fois au pied de la douche, elle pris soi de laisser tomber ses sous vêtements, et tourna le robinet d'arrivé d'eau. Après une petit moment après que l'eau ai commencé à couler, elle décida de rentrer.

L'eau tiède sur sa peau nue lui fit le plus grand effet, comme une revigoration, un renouveau. La pression de la douche était assez forte à sa convenance. Elle commença à frotter son corps pour se décrasser.

Après quelques instants dans la douche, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait même pas pris ses produits de bain. Une courte inspection de la douche lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas avoir le privilège de se savonner.

\- Il dit qu'il prépare, mais en vérité, le mec pense même pas aux trucs de base. Lança elle en riant.

Elle posa sa tête contre la paroi de douche, puis elle plaça ses mains au dessus de sa tête, le jet dirigé vers son dos, et elle se laissa bercer par le bruit de l'eau touchant son corps, et le bruit caractéristique de l'eau touchant le sol en plastique du bac de douche.

Pour la première fois de la journée, elle se sentit afin en paix avec elle-même, relaxée, sereine et dans une certaine mesure, innocente.

Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder, vers ses loisirs, ses moments de détente lors de fêtes, les journées à la plage, ou bien encore ses journées ou elle ne faisait rien d'autre que regarder des films, en mangeant des tas de bonbons ou autre chose pleine de gras et de sucres.

Des souvenirs, insignifiant pour la plupart des gens, communs et accessibles.  
Pour elle, il s'agissait des bribes de sa vie d'antan. Une vie avant le devoir, et patrie.

Une fois qu'elle commença à avoir froid, elle sortit de la douche et saisit une serviette sèche sur l'étendoir. Elle commença à se sécher, en partant de ses jambes pour arriver jusqu'à son torse. Une fois qu'elle se sentit sèche, elle se dirigea vers le miroir, couvert de buée suite à sa douche.

Elle essuya la buée avec la serviette, pour découvrir le reflet une jeune femme. Le sien  
Elle avait des yeux bleux clairs, une chevelure noir corbeau, toute désorganisé suite à sa douche.  
Ses traits de visage était tel que dessiné par un artiste. Sa mâchoire était fine et parfaitement symétrique, tel taillé dans le marbre, son menton était court et pointait légèrement vers l'avant. Ses lèvres, fines et sa bouche elle-même était moyenne. Son nez était un peu moins long que la moyenne,avec de petites narines. La forme générale laissait penser à un nez droit.  
Son front était moyen, et sa peau claire parfaitement lisse laissait penser à une femme qui prenait soin d'elle, une femme moderne, qui n'avait sûrement pas le profil d'une femme militaire.

Elle se sécha les cheveux, et rentra dans sa chambre pour la découvrir plongée dans le noir, mais elle pouvait voir aisément grâce à la lumière blanche de la pleine lune qui envahissait la pièce avec sa lumière douce et apaisante.

La jeune femme récupéra rapidement ses sous vêtements dans la salle de bain et décida de les enfiler rapidement, une fois la serviette tombée. Elle pris la chaise de bureau et s'installa en face de la fenêtre.

Baignée par la lumière douce de la lune, la jeune femme se sentit en paix avec elle-même, détendue, d'autant plus que dans la douche.  
En paix avec elle-même. Plus de lieutenante à ce moment, juste une femme, simple, avec ses rêves et ses désirs.

Au pied de la chaise, se trouvait sa veste d'uniforme, elle la ramassa pour se la mettre sur ses épaules.

Elle se laissa doucement bercer par la lumière de la lune, et par ses pensées. De paix. De bonheur. De joie.  
Des sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

La lune passa son chemin sur ses _dog tags_ puis sur la bande Patronymique de la veste, où on pouvait lire :

K . KATELDING ARMY-RCN

Une dure retour à la réalité.


End file.
